1. Technical Field
This application relates to computing devices and, in particular, to integration of computing devices with lighting systems.
2. Related Art
Lighting systems may include light fixtures and photosensors. In a lighting system, one or more photosensors may detect light levels in a lighting area. The lighting system may adjust the amount of light produced by the light fixtures based on the light level detected by the photosensor. For example, the lighting system may maintain a target light level as the amount of sunlight varies over time by producing enough light from the light fixtures that the light level detected by the photosensor matches the target light level.